Augmented vision displays used today in conjunction with aircraft operation are typically integrated into helmets, projected onto fixed glass, or integrated into specialized bulky goggles. These displays usually use a wired connection to the aircraft for operation and are only used in the flight deck to augment flight operations.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for alternate systems and methods for providing Augmented Vision Aircraft Monitoring and Inspections.